


The Day I Died

by raiyeee_033



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, Plot, Plot Twists, Sad, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyeee_033/pseuds/raiyeee_033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's world flips upside down when she loses her parents in a car crash. This is the story of her final goodbye to her parents and her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Died

Suddenly, her whole world went dark. Everything she ever loved, everyone she ever loved, was gone. They were never coming back. Nothing will ever be the same again.

Claire sat in the corner of her empty room, the only corner that the sunlight couldn't reach, crying. Her tears of sadness quickly turned into ones of anger. The empty feeling inside her just would not go away. She put her head down in between her bent knees and screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed at the person responsible for this. She screamed at the doctors who couldn't do anything to help. To the ones who didn't even try. She screamed at the world. And, one last time, she screamed at herself. She wished that she could be with them. She wished that she had crashed with them, and that they would all be together again. The empty feeling still filled her heart, and it only grew from then on. 

Her parents were dead. They didn't survive the car crash. Because of him. He did this to them. He ruined her life and all he had to say for it was sorry. 

She tried to calm herself down. She breathed slowly and wiped her tears, just like her mom and dad used to do for her. She thought of her parents' voices, and they would sing her favourite song to her to calm her down. 

Claire started crying again; her eyes became red and puffy. She started humming the tune to You Are My Sunshine, the song they would sing to her, because she didn't know all the words. The tears were rolling down her face, but they weren't tears of sorrow or anger. They were tears of joy. She was remembering the time that her mom and dad took her to the zoo for her fifth birthday. She smiled, remembering that they all got caught in the rain and had to wait in the bat cave until the storm was done. 

That felt like so long ago, but it was only 4 years ago, to the date. A few days before the funeral, Claire's dad was driving with her mom to pick her up after school. That's when it everything changed. 

The couple was driving towards the school. They were only a road away when it happened. Another car came out of nowhere and they were hit head on. Claire's grandmother was called and brought Claire home from school. When she got the call from the doctors, her grandma had started crying. But little Claire didn't know what was happening. She thought it was a surprise for her ninth birthday. When she was told the news, she ran outside and down the road to the park. Tears were streaming down her face. She sat alone on the swings until her grandma found her. 

Today was their funeral. Today was the last day that Claire would ever see her parents and her friends. She was going to live with her grandmother. She had to leave her house, her room and her town. She had to restart. All because of him. 

She never knew the man driving that car. She didn't even know if he was a man. All she knew was that they were guilty of taking her mommy and daddy away from her. 

She looked up from her knees and gazed upon her empty room. She stood up and walked towards her closet door. Beside it was her height measurements, with drawings that her father did beside each one, written on the frame of the of paintings and sketches that Claire and her father drew whenever the little girl wasn't feeling good. Inside the closet, on every wall, was a mural.They would draw for hours on those walls, and they still were not entirely full. 

Claire than walked towards the lose floor board where her bed used to be. This was her mother's idea. Whenever Claire got scared in the night, her mom suggested she writes in a journal hidden under the brown oak wood. She slumped to the ground and lifted up the board with very little effort or struggle. It was lose because she got scared a lot throughout the night. Inside, she found a small folded piece of paper. She opened it, the writing was faded and hard to read, but she knew it was from her mom. Claire couldn't read anything in the presumed letter but she did managed to understand four words on the bottom. 

I love you Claire. 

A tear rolled down her cheek. 

''I love you too mommy. I miss you and daddy a lot. Will you tell daddy that I love him a lot too? I love you both to the moon and back.'' 

She giggled. That's what they always said to her. Every morning and every night.

That what we always told her. She finally understands what she means to us. Claire, our precious little girl. We're so proud of her. 

As I looked down at my little girl, I couldn't help but smile. She grew up so much.

''Daddy and I love you too Claire, all the way to the moon and back.''


End file.
